


Dream: Sneak Peak

by pretendpuppy



Series: Dream [1]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Buttons (mentioned) - Freeform, Gen, all the newsies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23152120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretendpuppy/pseuds/pretendpuppy
Summary: A sneak peak at a new series that I'm thinking about writing and posting.Oscar, Morris, Sarah, Davey, Skittery, Race, Spot, Snitch, Dutchy, Pie Eater, and Mush aren't from New York. At least not this one. Having left, a teenage boy from Dream arrives in New York. He needs the group to come back to Dream because it's in danger. This place, however, is nothing like New York.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Dream [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664302
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Dream: Sneak Peak

Race’s eyes scanned the group of boys that sat in front of him. The others were beside him, ready to help where they were needed. Race knew they needed to explain how Dream worked and its difference from Reality.

“Before we go, we need to explain to you the rules that you need to follow. You also need to know a bit about Dream. Do you understand?” Race queried. He had dropped his accent because they didn’t have accents in Dream. The boys didn’t question it.

“Yes, Race!” Came the many voices in the room. Race nodded.

“I’ll start with explanations. Skittery goes next. Followed by Oscar, Morris, Sarah, Davey, Spot, Snitch, Dutchy, Mush, and finally Pie Eater. Got it?” The group nodded silently. “After each explanation you will be able to ask questions. Let’s get started.”

Race stepped forward. His eyes darted to the stairs where, in the bunkroom, Buttons was sleeping. The poor kid had been exhausted when he had first gotten here.

“Dream is divided into four sections. First is Brooklyn, the safest section in Dream. There is a statue in the middle of the square which represents Brooklyn’s founder. Next is Queens, the place with the most murderers. Queens has one hotel called Obsidian Mansion Resort. The resort is the only one in all of Dream and was named after The Obsidian, the very first Queens gang. After that we have Bronx, which has more thieves than they do valuables. Bronx is known for The Twilight Coliseum, the biggest battle arena in Dream. Finally, we have Manhattan, the most dangerous section in Dream. The Handy Bone is the only bar in Dream and is owned by a man named Jacobi, the only person in Manhattan who isn’t part of a gang.”

Race paused and looked around the room at all the shocked faces. A hand shot up and Race called on it.

“Are dere any restaurants?” Tumbler questioned. Race gave a small smile and nodded.

“But, to eat at one of the restaurants is risky. The food is either poisonous or has a weapon cooked into it. I wouldn’t recommend eating there.”

Tumbler nodded sadly. After answering a couple of more questions about sections Race stepped back and Skittery made his way to where Race had been standing. Everyone was silent as Skittery spoke.

“Time in Dream changes constantly. One day in Reality might be an hour and it might be a week. In Dream, we use Time Watches to keep track of time in different dimensions. People in Dream also have the ability to never age. In order to stay the same age, they use an Aging Locket but, they can never wear the locket for a year in Reality. This is for two reasons. Firstly, Aging Lockets don’t have any effect in Reality. Secondly, Aging Lockets’ power is gone by the time a year has passed.”

Bumlets raised his hand. When Skittery called on him, he looked torn. Skittery asked him what was wrong and Bumlets said he had two questions. Skittery told him to ask both.

“Race said youse has been in Dream fer years as teens but, when youse first came ta Da Lodging House da olda’ boys said youse were children. How did dat work? Also, how do youse get da lockets?”

“The lockets gave us the ability to choose our age when we go to Reality. We chose to be children. Also, the lockets came from York. He creates the lockets and the Time Watches. Only gang members have access to them.”

The whole entire room stared at them in shock. They were unsure how their friends had gotten access to the lockets if they were only available to gang members. Oscar was the next to step forward.

“There are many gangs in Dream but, we will talk about the most powerful in each section. The first gang is The Anonymous from Brooklyn. Their current leader is Hotshot. Everyone in Dream has an addiction and an ability which we will talk about later. The second gang is The Disciples from Queens. Their current leader is Star. The third gang is The Wildlings from Bronx. Their current leader is Smalls. The last gang is The Untamed from Manhattan. Their current leader is Henry. Gangs are very dangerous, and you should not approach them unless told otherwise. Do you understand?”

The boys voiced their agreement. There were no questions so, Oscar turned towards the group so Morris could come forward. Oscar noticed the looks on his friends faces. They missed Dream and their friends. Morris gave his brother an encouraging smile.

“Addictions in Dream are different than they are in Reality. Here, addiction means physically and mentally dependent on a substance, and unable to stop taking it without incurring adverse effects. In Dream, addiction means something you do repeatedly.”

Bite’s hand shot up. Morris was pretty sure he knew what Bite was going to ask and he was right. As Bite asked his question the others snickered.

“What are your guys’ addictions?”

“That’s for us to know and for you boys to find out.”

The boys muttered to each other in disappointment. Sarah chuckled as she stepped forward.

“Just like addictions, abilities are different in Dream than they are in Reality. Here, abilities mean talent, skill, or proficiency in an area. In Dream, abilities are special things that only we can do. Some people have the same ability but, people don’t have that ability in Reality.”

Snipeshooter and Bite whispered to each other before Snipeshooter’s hand went up. Sarah knew exactly what the question was before he asked it. Once again, the others snickered.

“What are your guys’ abilities?”

“Also for us to know and for you guys to find out.”

The boys booed as Sarah switched places with her brother. Davey cleared his throat to get everyone’s attention because they had started to talk amongst themselves.

“Everyone in Dream has a nickname that they are called by. Only people that a person is close to calls them by their real name. Calling that person by their real name is either bad or good. It depends on who is around to hear it.”

Flame’s hand shot up and Davey knew what was coming. He called on Flame, nonetheless.

“What is your nickname?”

“We’ll go over that later.”

The boys nodded as Davey switched places with Spot. No one dared to speak, out of fear of Spot.

“The fights in Dream are very brutal and dangerous. They almost always end with someone dead. If they aren’t dead, then they are badly injured. Some people are so injured that they can’t do anything else or they die from them.”

The younger boys looked terrified and the older boys looked horrified. Slowly, Boots’ hand rose, and Spot called on him.

“Have you guys ever got into fights?”

“I have gotten into multiple fights. The others I’m not sure about. We all have gotten into at least one fight.”

The boys glanced at one another. They wondered how Davey, Sarah, Dutchy, and Mush had gotten into fights. Snitch stepped forward glaring at all of them and daring them to speak.

“There are many thieves in Dream. They can pick locks and pockets. They are very experienced and dangerous. There are many punishments for them from death to slavery. In gangs, thieves are very common and there is always at least two.”

Multiple hands shot up. Snitch had been expecting this and was prepared to answer. He decided to call on Patrick.

“Have ya ever been caught? What were yer punishments?”

“I’ve never told anyone this because I’ll get into trouble but, I have gotten caught once. The only reason no one knew was because I lied my way out of it, and they believed me.”

He turned around and some of the group rolled their eyes. Race however, hissed in his ear that they were going to “talk” after this. Snitch winced and nodded. Dutchy took his place at the front.

“Another thing there are multiple of are murderers. They either kill randomly and for fun, or they kill for a gang and for a very good reason. All gangs have at least one murderer to take care of ‘business’ and never get caught.”

Les slowly raised his hand, uncertain whether he wanted to ask this question. Dutchy gave him a small smile and called on him.

“Were you a murderer?”

“No. I was not a murderer.”

Multiple boys breathed out sighs of relief. Mush traded places with Dutchy. He was excited to talk about his topic.

“Romance in Dream works differently. There is no such thing as cheating. Meaning, people can have more than one lover at the same time. The gender that you date doesn’t matter either.”

The older boys looked hopeful. Ike’s hand shot up and Mush couldn’t help but laugh. He already knew what the question was. Everyone did.

“How many lovers did you have?”

“I had one boyfriend and I had a lot of one-night stands.”

Mush didn’t really like thinking of his boyfriend. He didn’t even wait and hurried back to the group. Pie Eater took a deep breath and walked forward. He could do this.

“The last topic we are going to cover is Nightmare. Not a bad dream but a place. Nightmare is home to the most dangerous creatures in creation. They are the reason we must return to Dream. Their former leader, Moon, was killed and now their current leader, Cut, has led them to invade our home. Nightmare is a place no one ever goes. Very few people are from there but I am.”

Terrified eyes stared at him and Pie Eater barely noticed Mike’s hand in the air.

“How did Moon die?”

“No one knows. Only one person saw it and he hasn't been seen since then. Moon was a better leader then Cut is.”

Pie Eater turned away and hurried back to his place in the line. Race then stepped forward once more to explain the rules. They went something like this:

Let residents do all the talking.

Don’t touch anything unless told to.

Always stay with at least one resident.

Always call residents by their nickname. (Davey: Mouth, Sarah: Lava, Oscar Brass, Morris: Steel)

Trust no one.

Keep an eye on all your belongings.

Do not enter any buildings unless told otherwise.

Don’t get jealous.

Always have a weapon.

Keep your temper.

Be prepared for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Let me know in the comments!


End file.
